tatteredmemoriesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Clarke
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personal Information PERSONAL INFORMATION * Name: Claudia Jean Clarke * Title: POTUS - President of the United States * Code-name: Liberty * Occupation: Politician * Nickname: CJ, Mom, Madam President. * Date of Birth: 7-7 * Place of Birth: Manchester, New Hampshire * Age: 44 * Gender: Female * Nationality: American * Marital Status: Married * Sexual Orientation: Straight Physical Attributes * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 144lbs * Predominant Feature: Slim and Lean * Measurements: 36-27-36 * Eye Color: Grey * Hair Color: Auburn * Hair Texture: Curled * Hair Length: Mid back * Complexion: Fair, Flawless * Scent: Warm Vanilla Style * Clothing: Business Professional * Jewelry or accessories:: Simple gold band, Gold Cross. * Common Hair Style: Husband’s Dog-tags, * Body Art * Piercing/s * Number: 5 * Where: Ears, Navel (closed) Health and Fitness * Voice: mezzo-soprano * Posture: Exceptional * Eyesight: 20/12.5 * Hearing: Perfect 18khz * Blood Type: A- * Predominant Hand: Right Handed * Addictions: Exceptional * Physical Health: Exceptional Psychology * Fears: * Morals: * Ambitions: * Daily Habits: * Point Of View: * Goals/Dreams: * Accomplishments: * Quirks: * Tolerances: * Prejudices: * Philosophy of Life: Emotions * Mental Health: * Religious Beliefs: * Temperament: * Attitude: * Personality Type: * Optimist or pessimist?: * Introvert or extrovert?: * Daredevil or cautious?: * Logical or emotional?: * Generosity: * Secrets: * Confidence: * Animal lover?: Education * Name Of School: Notre Dame * Graduation Date: * Located in: * Extracurricular: * Languages: * -IQ: * -GPA: * -Major: Masters and Ph.D. in economics * -Minor: Masters in History * Income: Government Salary. * Net Worth: * Political Party: THE WHITE HOUSE The First Family * President: Claudia Clarke “Liberty” * First Gentleman: Captain Franklin Clarke † * Eldest Daughter: Denise Clarke “Lotus” * Youngest Daughter: Star Clarke “Defiance” Vice President's Family * Vice President: Robert Chambers * Spouse: Ruby Chambers * Eldest Son: Weston Chambers White House Staff * Personal Aide to the President: Annie Neal * Chief of Staff: Kathleen Reynolds * Deputy Chiefs of Staff: Conrad Silva * Deputy National Security Advisor: Lucas Morris * Deputy Press Secretary: Jaime Lane * Communications Director: Ken Howard JOINT CHIEFS OF STAFF * Surgeon General: Laura Flores * Attorney General: Everett Parker * Secretary of the Interior: Marie Martin * Secretary of Agriculture: Everett Parker * Secretary of Commerce: Jesus Brooks * Secretary of Labor: Robert Hammond * Secretary of Health and Human Services: Kelly Murphy * Secretary of Housing and Urban Development: Bobby Floyd * Secretary of Transportation: Bryant Banks * Secretary of Energy: Gilbert Walton * Secretary of Education: Paul Webb * Secretary of Veterans Affairs: Matthew Santos * Secretary of Homeland Security: Salvatore Franklin * Speaker of the House: Jean Potter * President pro tempore of the Senate: Rufus Walton * Secretary of State: Shelley Rice * Secretary of the Treasury: Pablo Graham * Secretary of Defense: Maurice Butler Personal History Act. I - "Congresswoman Clarke, what can you tell us about your childhood?" "From a quiet birth to what many considered a quiet childhood brought up in unusual circumstances, I spent the first part of my life in the halls of congress my mother and father both in the middle of their own time on the hill decided that instead of hiring a sitter that bringing their infant daughter to votes, interviews. It's actually something I have in common with my youngest child as Star was part of two major votes while I served with the House." Act. II - "Why did you choose Notre Dame? why not Harvard or Yale?" "Growing up in a Catholic household the concept of going to college and becoming a Nun at the time had put my education and my faith into a proper place which is rather ironic because that is where I met my husband. Thus would change a few majors around to focus on Economics and World History, I think it was the change in my education that ultimately led me to take a position teaching Economy at Dartmouth". Act. III - "Speaking of your daughters, which one is your trouble maker and which is the angel?" "Pick a day in the week.. they continuously change sides depending on how the day starts or what comes during any given day. Denise beats to the sound of her own drum especially later in her teens, she always had to have some involvement in something that was going on in the world, however, it has brought her some trouble. Star has always been her father's child, if she did not have school, the two of them are near inseparable" Act. IV - "Congresswoman Clarke, Why do you want to be president of the United States" "The whole idea of running started with my service for New Hampshire during the 2012 elections, I was in my fourth year as a congresswoman to the state, I was helping with a campaign and my daughter asked the president how come women were not president? in return, he looked my way, then toward my youngest to ask her ‘well how would you feel about your mother becoming president?’ I feel at the time, the thought of running for the highest office was not even a blip on my radar but two years later the idea had grown within a portion of the party including my own staff was reinforcing the idea of running." Act. V - "President-Elect Clarke, What are you looking forward to in your first year of the presidency?" "In the weeks leading up to inauguration my staff has gotten to know the jobs they will be filling, we have a game plan going into the first month of my term but just this morning it was the invitation to meet Queen Elisabeth, both my children were excited with the idea of venturing to Europe for a week to see what they could learn from England as well as some of their heritage from my great grandmother's homeland." Category:Characters